Survival
by Zpye
Summary: One-Shot: Todo a su alrededor era como su propia casa, vive de eso y con ello también morirá. Fliqpy.


**Holaa, se que los tengo muy olvidados me di un descansó para traerle un corto. El nacimiento de Fliqpy. Tal vez sea un personaje. Pero le dedico la canción de MUSE Survival. Recomiendo escucharla, lo que piensa Fliqpy en **_**cursiva. **_**Es la canción en español. Disfruten**.

* * *

Todos estaban en fila cada quien en su lugar, con el sol en pleno resplandor iluminando sus caras. En especial una que estaba más que orgulloso de sí mismo. Por cumplir con su gran trabajo.

—Bueno, primero que nada. Quiero felicitar a todos por su gran esfuerzo, desde este momento dejaran de ser unos simples civiles para servir a su país, estamos muy oportunos de que son ahora miembros de la fuerza militar. Se han graduado con honores ¡Felicidades!—

Dijo el general en frente de ellos, dándole la noticia a todos sus nuevos veteranos de guerra. Que pronto se dirigirían a la sangrienta guerra que les esperaba.

Pero nunca pensó que su vida daría un giro muy repentino con este gran acontecimiento, todas sus prácticas le servirían para aprender fuerzas ante el enemigo.

Mientras _el _observaba todo a su alrededor, la otra personalidad de Flippy; Fliqpy.

Se encontraba adormecida, despertándose con tales ruidos de ataques de la base enemiga observando todo, aprendiendo de todo. Como un animal que lo primero que ve es a su madre y sigue sus pasos.

Así se encontraba Fliqpy, no espantado, si no sorprendido. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Esa pregunta le resonó en su mente, mientras veía a cada soldado morir ante sus supuestos ojos, de manera atroz, le gusto de alguna manera .

_Carrera.  
La vida es una carrera._

Sentencio al ver como unos huían por sus vidas.

_Y yo ganare.  
Sí, yo ganare.  
Encenderé la mecha.  
Y nunca perderé._

Pensó mientras veía como su otra personalidad agarraba con nervios la bomba.

_Y elijo sobrevivir.  
Cueste lo que cueste.  
No vas a ir delante.  
El paso mantendré._

Veía como su personalidad luchaba por sobrevivir.

_Y mi fuerza le revelare.  
A la raza humana entera.  
Sí, estoy preparado.  
Para seguir con vida._

Más un enemigo lo atrapo.

_No perdonare.  
La venganza es mía._

Vio como mataron a sus dos mejores amigos ante sus ojos.

_Y no me rendiré porque elijo prosperar._

_¡Y SERÉ YO QUIEN GANE!_

Fliqpy salió acuchillando al soldado que lo custodiaba, apuñalándolo mientras gritaba de dolor, haciendoque sus aliados respondieran a sus gritos disparando al intruso.

Fliqpy.

Pero el era más rápido, utilizando el cadáver como escudo, noto que todos estaban en media luna, lo aprovecho corriendo y usando cada cuerpo como defensa, hasta que quedó uno. Y con ello agarro la ametralladora del cadáver y le disparo rápido en la cabeza.

Llego a su cuartel todo cubierto de sangre con una gran sonrisa por ganar la batalla, y así día tras día. Era una lucha para el pobre Flippy; Pero un gran juego para Fliqpy. Quien disfrutaba matar a balazos, apuñalándolos, descuartizándolos, y haciéndolos sufrir.

Eso fue lo primero que aprendió, a matar, a sobrevivir, a luchar y a ganar, con sus propias manos y su propia sed de sangre. Como un animal que se alimenta de los pechos de su madre, para vivir.

_Carrera.  
La vida es una carrera._

Sentencio al ver como unos huían por sus vidas.

_Y yo ganare.  
Sí, yo ganare.  
Encenderé la mecha.  
Y nunca perderé._

Encendió la bomba y la aventó al cuartel enemigo.

_Y elijo sobrevivir.  
Cueste lo que cueste.  
No vas a ir delante.  
El paso mantendré._

_¡Y mi fuerza le revelare!  
¡A la raza humana entera!  
_

_¡SÍ, SERÉ YO QUIEN GANE!_

Matando, luchando, todos los días de su vida, le encantaba ver ese rojo carmesí en sus manos, un sádico de primera. La guerra su madre de crianza, y la muerte su padre al final de cada soldado muerto. Le encantaba todos los ruidos de las armas blancas, tanques y gritos. Música para sus oídos.

Como un niño malcriado, que con un berrinche ganaba todo su paso. Así era cuando ganaba todas las guerras volvía, con los intestinos, ojos, cabezas, piernas, vertebras todo. Como un premio que le da su madre cuando hace un buen trabajo. Era todo lo que le encantaba.

Flippy al escuchar una bomba hacer explosión, una arma blanca al hacer su ejecución, o a un soldado suplicar a dolor. Salía Fliqpy para su diversión. Nada más ni menos. Todos clavan.

—¡Luchar! ¡Luchar! ¡Luchar! ¡Lucha!—  
—¡Ganar! ¡Ganar! ¡Ganar! ¡Ganar!—

—¡SÍ, SERÉ YO QUIEN GANE!—

* * *

**Bueno aquí el final, lo escribí de rápido, seguiré actualizando, adioooos!**


End file.
